


can you imagine forgiveness

by l_grace_b



Series: Working through the Unimaginable [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of WayHaught, Post s2 finale, letters to Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: A letter from Waverly to Alice Michelle





	can you imagine forgiveness

Dear Alice, 

I don't know how old you'll be when you read this, or how much you'll know. But, here's the deal:

Your mom has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She's the best of us.

She sent you away because she loves you. She wants you safe and to grow up in a world that was better than ours, to have a childhood better than ours.

Please don't be mad at her.

If you are, though, I get it. My mother abandoned me and your mom and our other sister Willa when we were young, leaving us with our less-than-stellar dad. I don't remember much about her. Just that her name was Michelle.

\---

I didn't know we were going to send you away. Not until right before you were born. I didn't even have the chance to convince your mom that we could keep you. I guess that's for the best.

I would've come up with a plan to keep you safe, though. 

We could've done it.

\---

Your mom and I both cried when you were born. You were just so tiny and beautiful and _perfect_. We fell in love with you the moment we saw you.

It was amazing how perfectly you fit there in her arms. For those few moments, she looked so happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. 

She didn't want to let you go. 

Taking you away from her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

\---

You went on your first car ride with me and your aunt Nicole. 

It's thanks to her you're safe, really. She set it all up. Drove the getaway car. Protected us.

She might not always believe it, but Nicole's as much your family as your mom and dad. She even held you, for a little bit. She didn't want to at first…Like she was afraid she'd break you. She can be a big, tough cop at times, but Nicole's also the most kind and gentle person I've ever met. The second I put you in her arms, it showed. She held you and looked at you like you were the most special thing in the world.

It made me love the both of you even more.

\---

She even drove us out to the Triangle line to see if there was a part of you (and me) that may have put you in more danger than you already were.

She was ready to rescue us if…we needed to be rescued.

But you didn't. Neither did I.

(And know we would've loved you either way, little one.)

\---

Before Perry took you away, we made sure your dad got to meet you. I put you in his arms, and his eyes lit up in a way I've never seen before. He may be the toughest whiskey-guzzling gunslinger around, but he's also a fierce protector of the people he loves. 

John Henry Holliday is a good man. Don't be mad at him. He didn't want to let you go, either. 

His mother's name was Alice.

\---

I'm going to give you one piece of advice, because I'm your aunt and that's my job:

Don't be afraid to love. Love as many people as you can with your whole heart. Sometimes it's going to be scary…but doing the things that scare you, that you're absolutely terrified of doing, might be the best thing you ever do. You might find a part of yourself you didn't even know existed. And you'll be better for it.

You, Alice Michelle, are so special and so important. Don't ever let anybody make you feel like you're less than extraordinary. 

It's okay to be angry. Or sad. Or scared. Life dealt us a hand we weren't ready to play, but we made do with what we had…and I hope that you'll forgive us for it. I know it seems unfair right now. And it is; it's unfair that we had to send you away, that you don't get to grow up knowing your amazing family. We're working to make it right, though. 

And I hope you never doubt that we all love you. 

We all love you so much, baby girl. We all love each other, too. We're going to fight as hard as we can to bring you home. You have a giant family here in Purgatory, eagerly waiting to meet you. One day. I'm sure of it.

 

All my love, 

Auntie Waverly

**Author's Note:**

> Since Waverly got to spend the mot time with baby Alice, I felt it was fitting that she writes the longest letter.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are so appreciated :)


End file.
